Departure of a Friend
by SFace
Summary: Nodoka's going overseas, and we are here to send her off (Very short oneshot)


'Ah Ahh...'

I sigh as I watch as another plane roar down the runway to parts unknown. Another one detaches from the aerobridge, preparing for the journey to the runway.

Separation, that seems to be the theme my brain is preoccupied with today. After all, we are here at the airport to see off one of our good friend and supporter.

Manabe Nodoka, after spending her entire life in Japan, has decided to go overseas for her university education.

The writing was on the wall of course. Student council president, top grades in the school, valedictorian. She was always destined for greater stuff I guess. Even Kyoto University turn out to be just a stepping stone for her dreams. And she's gone now to pursue them, flying off on wings of steel to wherever those dreams might take her.

Still it was quite a sight in the terminal when she went into the departure area. The sight of two (almost) grown women glomping a third slightly troubled looking one and almost refusing to let go. The rest of Houkago Tea Time had to gently pry the two sisters from her. Although Nodoka's face had a part grateful, part regretful smile when we finally manage to do it.

"See you, Nodoka" I had said at that time. Somehow suppressing my desire to stop her from stepping away, willing myself to somehow telepathically tell her my love for her, my sorrow at seeing her leave and my fear of her going somewhere I cannot reach any more.

All in all, nothing that I did not say or do in the times I spent with her in high school, or that passionate night we spent together the day before I left for the dorms of my university. With Nodoka walking a different path from me.

But this, this was different, this was somewhere far away, across the sea and the ocean, where people spoke a different language and, and, and...

Far far away from me.

It might be impossible but Nodoka seemed to notice my telepathic message, since she looked back at me with that almost wink that was our secret sign during high school. "See you, I'll be back, I promise"

It took all my willpower not to kiss her right there, in front of her parents and friends. Or maybe I'm just shell shocked, I'm not sure. Either way, I just stood there waving until she passed the customs. Only turning back to wave once more before she walked out of sight.

"Ne, Ne. Which plane do you think Nodoka is on?"

"Who knows, they all look the same to me..."

"Well her flight is boarding at gate 34 so it should be in that direction"

My companions' chatter bring me back to the viewing gallery were we went after sending Nodoka off. In fact, some of them are starting to cast worried glances at me due to my zoning out.

"Well, Nodoka's flight isn't for another hour or so. Do you want to go for tea? I think I saw a cafe further down the viewing gallery"

I try to act as normal as possible to allay their worries.

"Separation, worry, maybe I can write a song on this..."

* * *

Author's Notes:

This really should be on top but Nodoka going abroad to study is spoilers for Vol 6 of the manga. The take on this is someone in HTT is (was?) in a relationship with Nodoka. I did have someone in mind when I wrote this but I'm leaving it open (I hope) so the readers (well I hope there are readers) can fill in the blanks themselves.

* * *

Omake (No relation to the fic above)

Crying filled the delivery room, a new life was born and the midwife stepped out to the waiting family to deliver the good news.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl. Both mother and child are fine and you can visit them once they have rested"

And so it was a few hours later when mama Hirasawa woke up that the rest of the family filed into the ward to visit the newest addition to the family.

"So cute and tiny" Squealed Yui when she first caught sight of the newborn

"I'm an one-chan now, hehehe" Ui giggled, apparently ecstatic at the thought. "What is her name?" Both parent did not discuss it with either sister.

"Yui, Ui, Your mother and I have decided to name her … **I**"

* * *

Omake AN

Sorry, it's a joke I can't get out of my head and only works with the English names.

Yui minus first letter equals Ui

Going by that, Ui minus first letter equals I

(Not sure if this joke can work with Japanese names, I don't think so though)


End file.
